Mejor cierra la boca
by Lunanoe
Summary: Cuando nos cabreamos, es más sencillo decir ciertas cosas que luego debemos enfrentar. Pero, ¿y si intentas negar algo y lo único que consigues es hacerlo más evidente?


Hola! Soy nueva en este territorio ZoRo así que me presentaré: me llamo Noe y hace tiempo que publico en FanFiction pero siempre en la categoría TV Shows. Hasta ahora no me había atrevido a publicar ningún fic basado en One Piece pero ya que tenía la idea pues no iba a desaprovecharla.

Es mi primer one shot -espero que no el último- ZoRo -que será básicamente sobre lo que escriba porque es mi shipper- así que agradecería mucho que me dejaráis reviews para saber vuestra opinión. Saludos!

**Disclaimer: **No, no es mío. Oda dice que no habrá romance y yo solo escribiría de eso.

* * *

¡Maldito cocinerucho! ¿Cómo se podía ser tan patético? Me daban ganas de tirarlo al mar cada vez que gritaba su "¡Robin-chwan!" o se ponía a bailar como un estúpido cada vez que alguna lo miraba o le hablaba. Lo dicho: vaya tío más lamentable.

Y lo peor no era eso sino que pasaba la vida pegado a las faldas de nuestras nakamas como si por ello fueran a corresponderle a su estúpida galantería pervertida. Estaba Robin tomando el sol, ya estaba Sanji casi suplicándole que dejara ponerle protección solar; estaba Robin tranquilamente leyendo, le faltaba tiempo al ceja para ofrecerle todas las reservas de café del barco; estaba Robin...

-Un momento, Zoro -me detuvo Chopper levantando sus pequeñas manos-. ¿Y Nami?

-¿Cómo Nami? -pregunté enarcando una ceja-. Estará haciendo sus mapas o algo. ¿Qué me importa a mí lo que haga la bruja?

-No, no te pregunto dónde está Nami, sino que dónde está Nami en esta conversación. También Sanji la persigue a ella pero tú no dejas de mencionar a Robin.

-¿Qué..qué dices? -maldito subconsciente, ¿qué iba a decir ahora?- ¡Claro que he mencionado a Nami! Quizás es que tú no me has escuchado bien.

-Zoro, llevamos media hora de conversación y lo único de lo que te quejas es del trato que le da Sanji a Robin. Cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

-¿Celoso? -pregunté con sorna para disimular el ataque de nervios que tenía- ¡No digas tonterías!

Diablos, ¿en qué momento tuve que dejar que ese reno metiera las narices más de la cuenta? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente haberlo mandado a paseo y no contarle parte de mis asuntos privados? Ah, claro, ya me acuerdo. ¡Todo por culpa del cejas! Me había cabreado tanto que cuando Chopper vino a preguntarme qué ocurría no pude evitar empezar a hablar sin pensar lo que realmente estaba contando.

¿El motivo de mi cabreo? Bueno, si tenía que ser sincero, ¿debía tener algún motivo para enfadarme con Sanji? Era nuestra rutina habitual gritarnos e insultarnos pero cada vez que se acercaba a Robin para hacer el payaso todo mi ser me pedía cortarle la lengua para que no pudiera decir más tonterías.

Espera, espera: ¿por qué he mencionado otra vez a Robin? ¿De verdad te lo preguntas, Zoro? ¿No es ella el motivo por el que te acabas de cabrear con el cocinero? ¿Vas a negar que te matan los celos cada vez que lo ves diriguirse a ella porque sabes que tú jamás podrás tener tanta cercanía con esa mujer? ¿No has envidiado más de una vez a Sanji por haber captado su atención? Aunque fuera haciendo el imbécil, pero lo lograba, al contrario que él.

-Además -continué hablando-, para estar celoso debería estar enamorado de Robin y no lo estoy porque...pues porque no. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Yo enamorado de Robin? ¡Que tontería, por favor! ¿Por qué tendría que enamorarme de ella? ¿Porque es inteligente, hermosa, valiente...? -mi parte racional me gritaba que lo mejor era que guardara silencio y me marchara pero no podía dejar de hablar- ¿Solo por ello sería normal que me enamorara de ella? ¿Y también me tendría que cabrear con el cejas por pasarse la vida detrás de Robin? ¿Me estás acusando de algo? ¡No, no estoy celoso! ¡No me juzgues!

-Pero si yo...-replicó Chopper confundido.

-¡Y sigues! ¡Que no, que no estoy celoso, no me gusta Robin! Además, no tengo que darte explicaciones. ¡Es mi vida, dejadme! -dicho esto, me levanté del suelo y cerré la puerta de la torre de vigía, dejando a Chopper con los ojos tan abiertos que probablemente debería recolocárselos sin continuaba así mucho tiempo.

¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? Había hecho el ridículo, me había dejado llevar más de la cuenta, no supe controlarme a tiempo. ¡Seré idiota! Además, lo peor no es que hubiera hecho una escena típica de cualquier tarado sino que lo había hecho delante de Chopper. Maldición, Robin se enteraría en cualquier momento, ese reno no podía callarse con ella, lo sabría en cuanto Chopper saliera del puesto de vigía y seguro que entendería que todas esas frases habían sido un intento de negarme a mí mismo lo que ya era imposible de rechazar: estaba enamorado de Robin y por mi estúpidez ella lo descubriría y aprovecharía aquello para ponerme aún más nervioso con su actitud hacia mí.

¿Y qué iba a hacer? No podía encerrarme en el camarote para siempre ni tampoco podría evitarla durante mucho tiempo. El barco no era un palacio que digamos así que no tenía demasiado espacio como para poder prolongar un encuentro.

Grandísimo baka...Ufff, ¿y ahora qué? ¡Felicidades Zoro, acabas de liarla oficialmente! No podías sencillamente cerrar esa bocota, no, tenías que empezar a comportarte como un estúpido.

Para empezar, estaría un rato en el camarote. No estaba evitándola, _para nada, _simplemente deseaba estar un rato a solas, sencillamente. ¡Sí, sí, quiero estar solo, no voy a evitar a Robin, es estúpido e inútil! Tarde o temprano nos encontraremos. Además, ¡soy un hombre! No tengo porque ocultarme de una mujer por enterarse de que estoy enamorado de ella.

Por cierto, una pregunta: ¿cuánto puede aguantar el ser humano sin comer ni beber?

* * *

Por una vez, estaba contento de la fama de dormilón que mis nakamas me tenían. Gracias a ella nadie vino a buscarme en todo el día creyendo que estaba echando una siesta.

No me estaba ocultando, saldría cuando tuviera ganas, preferiblemente cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y no hubiera posibilidad de toparme con nadie.

Alrededor de las once de la noche, la puerta del camarote se abrió. Mi corazón a punto estuvo de salirseme del pecho sino fuera porque me di la vuelta a tiempo para comprobar que el sector masculino del barco hacía acto de presencia allá para retirarse a descansar.

-¡Ey, Zoro, ¿te encuentras bien?! -preguntó Luffy- No te veíamos desde la tarde.

-Estaba cansado -dije para poner fin a la conversación.

-Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente porque esta noche te tocaba vigilancia -me recordó Chopper. Gruñendo, me levanté de la cama y abandoné el camarote. Una vez en el pasillo, sentí como alguien jalaba de mi pantalón. Volteé para encontrarme con el renito.

-¿Qué sucede? -le pregunté, nervioso. Seguro que iba a decirme que ya le había largado todo a Robin.

-No tienes que estar nervioso. Lo de esta tarde sigue estando entre nosotros dos.

Un enorme peso abandonó mi cuerpo cuando Chopper pronunció aquella frase. Con una media sonrisa, le expresé mi agradecimiento y abandoné el pasillo para marchar a la torre de vigía. Menos mal que el reno sabía tener la boca cerrada. ¿Por qué había desconfiado tanto de él? ¿Estaba tan paranoico que ya desconfiaba de todo el mundo?

Menos mal que había guardado silencio porque ya estaba pensando que iba a decirle a Robin cuando volviera a encontrármela.

-Buenas noches, kenshi-san.

Pegué un pequeño salto cuando oí su voz. Había entrado a la torre de espaldas por lo que no había reparado en su presencia hasta que me habló. Me giré para encararla. ¿Qué hacía aquí a estas horas?

-¿Cómo es que no estás en la cama, Robin?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Vale, si ya me encontraba mucho más tranquilo nuevamente los nervios volvieron a aparecer. ¿De qué quería hablar ahora? Tranquilo, Zoro, seguro que se trata de una tontería, no te montes una película antes de tiempo.

Entonces, si iba a ser una tontería, ¿por qué estaba caminando hacia mi posición? ¿Por qué había juntado sus pechos con los míos? ¿Por qué estaba tan deseablemente cerca haciendo que su aliento quedara tan próximo a mis labios?

-Últimamente te he notado algo alterado. Conmigo puedes hablar. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es..esto na..na...nada -estaba actuando como un niño pequeño al trabarme tanto por el hecho de que se encontrara tan próxima a mí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué he notado que desde hace un tiempo andas mirándome más de la cuenta y te enfadas cada vez que Sanji se me acerca? -preguntó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo bajando sus manos por mi torso hasta acabar en cierta parte de mi anatomía- Aquí hay alguien que no opina lo mismo -aseveró acariciando tiernamente a ese _alguien_.

-¿Qué quieres, Robin? -pregunté con el rostro totalmente colorado y el cuerpo sudando de puro deseo- ¿Has venido aquí para burlarte de mí o qué?

-Yo no me estoy burlando -confesó volviendo a rodear mi cuello-. Quizás es que estás tan cegado por los celos que no te das cuenta de la realidad.

-¿Celos? -pregunté apartando la mirada- ¿Quién está celoso aquí?

Giró su rostro para captar nuevamente mi mirada.

-Un pedazo de baka que siente celos de uno de sus nakamas por acercarse a mí cuando ese baka puede hacerlo las veces que guste y en cambio me ignora. Pensaba que nunca ibas a reaccionar, que tendría que salir desnuda a la calle para que tuvieras algún tipo de reacción, pero ha sido más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

-Entonces, ¿tú ya...?

-¿Lo sabía? -completó mi pregunta-. Tenía mis sospechas pero tu discusión de hoy con Sanji me las ha aclarado todas.

-¿Y qué importa lo que sienta yo? Supongo que ahora aprovecharás esto para meterte conmigo.

-Tienes muy mala imagen de tu novia, Zoro.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos hasta que pude comprender lo que dijo. ¿Robin estaba...quería...se nombraba mi novia?

Sentía tales nervios en mi estómago que temía vomitar ahora mismo y estropear el momento pero cuando capté ese brillo sus ojos los nervios se convirtieron en una sensación de absoluta calma, llevándome lentamente hacia el cielo y dejándome allá.

Acaricié su rostro y, sin ningún tipo de duda, capturé ese delicioso aroma a flores, mucho mejor que cualquier sake. Abrió la boca para dar paso a mi lengua, jugando con la suya lentamente, sin prisas. El tiempo se había detenido en el mismo segundo en que nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez. Ya podríamos empaparnos o quemarnos, o estar hundiéndose el barco. Lo único que podía sentir era sus labios contra los míos y su piel bajo las palmas de mis manos.

¿Cómo había podido sentir tanto miedo? ¿Cómo había podido plantearme siquiera la opción de evitarla para siempre cuando estaba perdidamente enganchado a ella? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido y no me había dado cuenta que estaba retrasando la opción de aterrizar en el paraíso por los malditos celos?

Debería haber abierto la boca mucho tiempo antes.


End file.
